After The Scars
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! He can not look anyone in the eye because it was drilled into his head that he would be punished as a result. One-Shot? A little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YYH

'...'Thoughts

"..."Talking

Inspired by the fic 'Orphan Yugi' by YugiYamiforever. Hope you don't mind but I just love the idea. And everyone who reads this must read Orphan Yugi IT'S GREAT. On with the story!!!

-

-

It has been a long time since the last mission. Yusuke and the gang decided it would be nice to have some sort of celebration because tomorrow would be the day exactly five years ago when they first met.

"I don't want to go baka kitsune. Why should I go to some stupid human gathering?" Hiei complained while propping his head with his hands.

"Don't you want to celebrate the day when we first met? Aren't you glad we met each other?" Hiei just shrugged. "Besides it's better than going to prison, Ne?"

"Oh I guess so..." Hiei mumbled under his breath.

"Lighten up Hiei! I promise you'll enjoy it!" Kurama said grinning. Hiei looked over at Kurama but once their eyes met he quickly looked away. 'I wonder why he never looks anyone in the eye...It's kind'a weird I never really noticed it before...' Thought Kurama. "Let's head for bed. Hey I rhymed!" (I always say that if I rhyme) Kurama chuckled. Hiei just rolled his eyes. "Are you planning on staying here? I'd like the company."

"Hn Whatever."

Kurama's Dream...

Yoko Kurama's P.O.V

"Never look at me in the eye boy!" Then there was a crashing sound. 'I wonder what that was...' I got out of bed and slightly opened my door. There stood a huge demon towering over a small boy with black hair and a white starburst. The demon roughly grabbed the child's chin and positioned it so the boys face him. The shaking boy looked the other demon in the eyes. "What did I tell you!!! Never look anyone in the eyes or you will be punished!" The demon backhanded the small child.

"Pl...please d...don't hurt m...me..."

"What did you say huh!?!?!" The demon grabbed the child again and punched him in the stomach. "I hoped you learned something today Forbidden Child..." The huge demon left leaving the child bleeding and shaking on the cold hard ground.

Kurama shot up out of bed. Trying to regain his breath and sense. 'It was just a dream...I think...' Kurama wiped some sweat off his forehead. Everything he saw kept flashing in front of his eyes. 'Was that true? Is that why Hiei won't look anyone in the eye? Because he thinks he will be punished?' Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when a shadowed figure got up from his makeshift bed.

"Kurama? What's wrong?" Came a voice hinted with worry.

"No...nothing I'm fine. Go back to bed Hiei..."

"If you say so..."

-

-

That morning...

Hiei reluctantly helped Kurama gather things for the picnic.

"See that wasn't so hard." Kurama said while smiling.

"Hn"

"Lets go. Mom I'm leaving. Good-Bye Love Ya!"

"Love you to honey! Bye Hiei!" Shori yelled from her room. Kurama nudged Hiei to get his attention and they were off.

At the Picnic...

"It's about time you guys showed up. We were getting worried." Yusuke said while walking up to them.

"Hey Yusuke. Do you have everything set up? Do you need help?"

"Well..." Yusuke pointed over at Kuwabara who was trying to get the blanket to stay down against the strong wind. "HE could use a little help." Yusuke started to laugh.

"Shut up Uramashi and HELP ME!!!"

"Moron..." Hiei grunted. Once Kuwabara got it put down another strong wind blew it from his grasp and it went flying. Hiei jumped up and grabbed it then laid it down while placing a rock in each corner. Kuwabara grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was going to do that...eventually..." Yusuke fell to the ground holding his sides.

"What the...'GREAT'...Kuwabara couldn't...beat the big...bad blanket..." Yusuke said between laughs.

"Shut up Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara shouted and tackled Yusuke who was already on the ground.

"Well look who is here. Hello Kekio, Botan, Yukina, Koenma, and Genkai." Each exchanged greetings while the two boys continued their fight with Hiei watching from a tree. Kurama tried to get the boys to stop but it was all in vain.

"Allow me..." Kurama looked up and saw Hiei jump down from the tree. Hiei just happened to see a hose lying around and walked over to it. Smirking Hiei picked it up. Kurama and backed away from the bickering boys while grinning.

"Be my guest." Kurama said while chuckling. Hiei grasped the lever and water came spraying out of the hose and on to the fighting boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara both scattered like a couple of wet cats. Everyone fell to the ground laughing their heads off. Hiei continued to smirk while releasing the hold on the hose.

"Ahhh!!! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Yelled Kuwabara while running around the park. While Yusuke ringed his wet clothes.

"Thanks Hiei."

"Anytime." Hiei said while smirking.

"Well now that we have your attention lets start. Everyone is here!!!" Kurama yelled making sure he had Yusuke's and Kuwabara's attention. The girls started to set the food on the blanket while the boys got out fishing poles and other gear that they planned on using. Once set up the girls called for the boys.

"Alright I'm starving!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Yusuke you ate a sandwich on the way here how can you possibly be hungry?"

"A growing guy has got to eat!" Yusuke said while flexing his muscles.

"Yeah whatever!" Yusuke grinned sheepishly. Once settled everyone started to dig in. Kurama's mind drifted back at that dream he had that previous night. 'I wonder if that was just a dream or if it was a memory from Yoko's past...'

"You know Kurama that potato salad isn't going to bite." Hiei told Kurama without looking up from his food. Kurama snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Wha?"

"You were staring at the potato salad like it was going to attack you." Kurama chuckled.

"Oh. I was just thinking." Kurama said shrugging.

"About what?" Keiko asked.

"Just about a dream I had last night." Kurama mentally slapped himself.

"Oh really. What was it about."

"Well if you don't mind I rather not talk about."

"S'okay" Kurama sighed when everyone continued to chat among them selves. After everyone was finished Kurama gathered enough courage to ask Hiei about the dream.

"Hiei can I talk to you...in private?" Hiei just nodded and followed Kurama to a picnic table not to far from where the others were.

"What do you want Kitsune?"

''Well...I was wondering why you never look anyone in the... well...eye..." Hiei shifted uncomfortably. While lowering his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Kurama grabbed Hiei chin and gently lifted his face till it was level with Kurama's. Hiei immediately looked away and sighed.

"See..." Hiei jerked himself from Kurama's grasp.

"It's none of your business." Hiei snapped.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!!!" Hiei yelled catching the attention of the gang.

"There obviously is if you can't even look anyone in the eye! I know what happened to you! I know what they did!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei looked confused.

"You know damn well! That you were beaten every time you look them in the eye! Is that why you can't do it!! Because you listened to them!" Hiei looked away and Kurama forcefully grabbed his chin to look Hiei in the eye. "LOOK AT ME!!! Face it Hiei!!! Don't let them control your life anymore!!!" Hiei looked away. Then he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek as he toppled to the ground. Hiei looked up in shock at Kurama. Then once his eyes met he looked away and fearfully scooted away holding his cheek. Kurama also looked upon in shock. 'What have I done...' "Hiei..." A picture of the small figure of Hiei in his dream flashed through his mind. The gang rushed over. Kurama got up and slowly walked over to Hiei. He bent down and touched Hiei's shoulder. Hiei fearfully flinched away. Yukina bent down next to Hiei. Hiei looked into her eyes then quickly looked away. 'I'm so weak I can't even look my own sister in the eye.' Thought Hiei as a tear escaped his eye.

"Hiei?" Whispered Yukina. Hiei kept his gaze on the ground suddenly finding a piece of grass interesting.

"Hiei...I'm...I'm...so...sorry..." Kurama whispered gently. 'It wasn't supposed to go this far...Damnit I'm so stupid...All I wanted to do was ask him not rub it in his face...' Thought Kurama sadly. Hiei was about to run away when he felt extra weight against his chest clinging to him. Hiei looked down to see Yukina tightly hugging him. He sighed. 'What now...' Thought Hiei. Yusuke reached down and helped pull the small fire demon to his feet. Yusuke brushed off his back and asked if he was ok. Hiei just kept his head down afraid to look up. Yukina murmured soft words to Hiei while guiding him back to the blanket with all the girls following her, and Koenma.

"What now?" Yusuke asked a still stunned Kurama.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm such an idiot." Kurama said smacking himself in the forehead.

"Hey now what's done is done. No need to blame your self. Now how are we going to fix it?"

"I...I don't know. I just don't know..." Kurama said looking over at Hiei who was being tended by Yukina.

"Hey don't worry shorty will be just fine. He's to stubborn to quite..."

"I'm not sure you quite grasp the full concept of what I just did. I made Hiei feel vulnerable...scared..." Kurama said interrupting Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked away not sure of what to say.

"I don't know guys but we got to think of something...fast..." Yusuke said while pointing at Hiei who was now being cradled by Yukina.

"All we can do is make him feel comfortable once again...and hope that's enough." Kurama said shaking his head sadly. "Well I already ruined the picnic let's just take Hiei to the temple and go from there."

"Kurama what did I tell you about blaming your self?" Yusuke paused then sighed. "Stop blaming your self. Come on lets take Hiei to the temple." Kurama gave a small smile and followed Yusuke and Kuwabara as they went back to the girls, Konema, and Hiei. "Let's head back to the temple. It's getting dark." Everyone was silent but complied.

"Come on Hiei lets go to the temple and you can go rest on my bed." Yukina said gently while softly rubbing his hand. Hiei just slowly stood and let Yukina guide him.

Genkai's Temple...

Yukina slowly led Hiei to the temple. With Kekio and Botan behind him incase he tripped on or fell off one of the steps. Yukina was softly encouraging Hiei. 'I hope Hiei feels better. He looks so scared...' Yukina thought while continuing their climb. Once at the top Yukina led Hiei to a couch since it looked like he was going to collapse any second. She just sat there and held him, slowly rocking him, and softly humming. 'He needs to feel safe...' Was the only thing on Yukina's mind. Once asleep Yukina gently laid Hiei on the couch while Genkai retrieved a blanket and a pillow. Hiei's head lolled to the side and a few stray hairs fell in his face. She gently reached over and brushed then out of his face smiling to herself. '...poor Hiei...there's got to be something I can do...' Yukina thought sadly. Once Genkai returned she handed Yukina the blanket and pillow. While the gang softly conversed about what to do Yukina held Hiei's head and placed the pillow under it then slowly lowered his head back down. Then wrapped him in the blanket. Pain filled her heart as she watched him turn over and whimper. She just sat there rubbing his back.

"So what now?" Botan asked.

"Me, Kurama, and Kuwabara are out of ideas do any of you have any?" Everyone thought for a second.

"Well I think we need to watch him. Protect him. Make him feel wanted and loved." Said the quiet Yukina.

"Yeah...but how...?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Easy be patent with him. I bet at first he will be reluctant but he will soon open up." Kekio said nodding. "I found a kitten once. He was beaten and when I rescued him he was at first afraid of me...but over time he realized I wouldn't let anything happen to him. So he started to act and I bet feel better. Start from the bottom and make our way up."

"Ok lets start tomorrow. You can all sleep over if it's ok with Genkai." Yukina looked over at Genkai.

"Of course. Please follow me I'll show you the spare bedrooms." Everyone nodded and followed her. After everyone said goodnight everyone headed to bed. Yusuke and Kurama pushed another couch next to Hiei so she could be next to him incase he needed something.

That Morning...

Yukina slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the couch next to her was empty. She got up and walked around. When she reached the front door she saw him sitting on the porch watching the birds and listening to their music. Yukina smiled. "Hiei are you feeling better?" Hiei turned around and saw Yukina smiling brightly down at him. He turned back around before their eyes could meet.

"You must think I'm weak...I...I can't even look my friends in the eye much less my enemies..." Yukina looked shocked but quickly replaced it with a sorrow fill face. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Never in a million years would I ever think you are weak. You're one of the strongest people I know in the whole three worlds." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiei flinched and pulled away then sighed. "You know you won't be punished for just looking at someone, Ne?"

"Yeah...but that feeling still lingers..." Hiei whispered.

"I know it will take some time to get used to it but always know I'll be here."

"Thanks Yukina I needed to hear that..."

"Lets head inside. I bet you're hungry." Yukina said getting up then helping Hiei up.

"You don't have to do that you know..." Hiei whispered timidly.

"I know I just want to make sure you know that I will always be there to help you up if you fall." Yukina said smiling. Hiei looked down and nodded. Yukina took Hiei's hand and led him to the kitchen then guided him to a seat at the table. Then she went to start breakfast. Once settled the gang started to get up and make there way to the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen the gang realized that Hiei was already up. His face turned down facing the table. He didn't acknowledgement the gang.

"Morning Hiei, Yukina." They all said Yukina said morning while Hiei continued to stare at the table. Everyone gathered at the table and served.

"Are you not hungry Hiei?" Asked a worried Botan. Hiei just shifted uncomfortably.

"Hiei follow me." Yukina said excusing herself from the table. The others nodded and understood that right now Hiei was uncomfortable around them. Greatfuly Hiei got up and followed Yukina. Yukina carried two plates and sat on the couch. Handing one to Hiei and placing the other in her lap. Hiei thanked Yukina and started to eat slowly. Once finished Hiei laid down on the couch and Yukina took both plates and went to wash them. When she returned she saw Kekio sitting next to Hiei while Botan had Hiei in her lap and was slowly rocking him. Tear stains on his face. "Is he ok?" Yukina whispered worried.

"Yeah I think he just had a nightmare." Botan whispered back.

"Oh. Thank you Kekio and Botan for coming to comfort him."

"Well we all got to stick together. That defiantly includes Hiei." Kekio whispered to Hiei. Hiei relaxed in Botan's embrace. Feeling a little safe but it was a start.

Well what do you think? At first this was going to be a one shot but I'm not so sure. If I get at least 10 or more reviews telling me I should continue then I'll start on another to finish it. PLEZ R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own YYH!  
  
Little OOC  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
Some of you are probably thinking that is does look or has looked someone in the eyes. In this fic I'm pretending he just look right through them not really in their eyes. If that makes any sense. If not Gomen I tried. Well enough chit chat...  
  
I guess I got enough reviews that wanted me to continue so here it goes...  
  
Enjoy  
  
Hiei was very cautious around everything and everyone. Always turning around watching his back. This made everyone worried. 'What could we possibly do to help Hiei trust again?' Was the one thought on everyone's mind.   
  
"Please look at me Hiei." Yukina said lifting his chin so his face was level with hers. Once their eyes met Hiei quickly glanced away. "Oh Hiei..." Yukina said wrapping his in her warm, protective embrace. "We will never let anything happen to you." Yukina heard a muffled whimper. She just sighed sadly and started to rock him gently. 'Please be ok Hiei. I don't what I'd do without you. You were always protecting me like a brother would...now it's my turn to repay you.' Thought Yukina. She carefully got up and led Hiei to the kitchen. "Lets see what we have to eat here shall we?" Hiei just looked away. "Hmmm...lets see. How about some sweet snow?" Yukina said using the term Hiei used to call ice cream. "Does that sound good? I bet you haven't had that in a long time have you?" She said getting down two bowls. Hiei patiently watched Yukina prepare their snack.   
  
The gang was now arriving. Since they decided to go home yesterday they got together to try and come up with a plan. Since Hiei was already uncomfortable with them there anyways.   
  
"Oi Hiei, Yukina. It's so nice out I think we should go to the park or somin'. What do you think?"   
  
"That sounds great!!! We'll go right after Hiei and I are done eating our snack. Would any of you like some?"   
  
"Na Yukina we're fine we'll just wait outside 'till you're done. Ok?"   
  
"Ok!" Yusuke and literally dragged Kuwabara away from the room, or should I say Yukina. The others soon followed. Yukina placed one bowl in front of Hiei and sat down and watched him while starting on hers. After finishing the 'sweet snow' Yukina led Hiei to the gang and they were on their way to the park.   
  
Park...  
  
Yukina sat with Hiei on a bench and watched Yusuke and Kuwabara make a fool of them selves. "Hiei what do you want to do? We could go walk around for a while. Would you like that?" Hiei nodded and stood up with Yukina.  
  
"Guys me and Hiei are going to go take a walk. We'll be back." Kurama was the only one who paid attention and said ok. The others were caught up in a struggle. Yukina giggled and led Hiei away.  
  
The two walked down a path that was shadowed by all the surrounding trees. They walked slowly to admire the settings. All the birds chirping and singing there beautiful songs.  
  
"Isn't it just beautiful out here Hiei?" Hiei just nodded not used to the tension in the air. So calm and peaceful. Yukina smiled holding Hiei's hand and leading him over to a pond. In the middle of the pond was a family of ducks. "Ohh...Look Hiei! Ducks!" Hiei smiled at Yukina's childlike innocence. They sat there watching the ducks and other animals that were drinking from the pond. They sat there watching the sun set. "Isn't this great out here Hiei? The cool breeze...everything is just perfect." Yukina said smiling.  
  
'Yes Yukina everything is perfect but the most perfect thing out here is you...'  
  
Sorry So Short I'm working on a lot of other fics. This one was kinda' boring but I'll try to make it more interesting. PLEZ R&R THANX!!! It might take a while to update so plez be patient. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Hiei and Yukina came back from their walk they met with the others. Hiei looked uncomfortable and kept glancing away from the group. He seemed to be more interested in anything other than the gang.  
  
"Lets go eat! I'm starved!"  
  
"Yusuke you're always hungry!" Kekio yelled at Yusuke. Yusuke started to pout. He stuck his lip out and whipped a fake tear from his eye.  
  
"But I aaaaaaaaammmmm Kekio. I haven't eaten anything since..." Yusuke looked at his watch. "Ummm...just ten minuets ago." Kekio glared and Yusuke and smacked him over the head. (I this fic Yusuke sure gets beaten up a lot but dang he sure is hungry he must have a stomach the size of an elephant or a whale back to the fic) Yusuke rubbed his already soar head and mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?!?!?" Kekio shouted.   
  
"N...nothing..." Yusuke said stepping away from Kekio.   
  
"I bet it was." Everyone looked at the two with a face of amuse, except Hiei who wasn't even paying attention.   
  
"Man you guy fight just mike married couples!" Kuwabara shouted. Kekio blushed and Yusuke started to chase Kuwabara.   
  
"Come here and say that, baka!!!" Kuwabara smiled.  
  
"Only if you can catch me first!!!" Kuwabara said not looking at where he was going.   
  
"Kuwabara watch out for that BAM Never mind..." Yusuke shouted. Then he walked up to Kuwabara chuckling. Kuwabara was holding his nose.   
  
"OWW!!!" Hiei had wondered off with all the commotion. Yukina ran over to Kuwabara who was nursing his hurt and bleeding nose.  
  
"Let me see it Kazuma." (THANX Bishounenlvr FOR TELLING ME HOW 2 SPELL HIS NAME)  
  
"Oww!" Kuwabara said squinting in pain as Yukina looked at his nose.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara attempted to glare at Yusuke.  
  
"Please stay still Kazuma." Kuwabara muttered a sorry. "There! Does that feel better?" Kuwabara nodded smiling.   
  
"You always make me feel better, my sweet Yukina." Yukina smiled. 'I wonder if Hiei is going to say anything to Kuwabara...' Kurama said looking for Hiei. 'Where did he go?'  
  
"Hiei? Where are you?" Yukina looked up at Kurama.  
  
"Hiei?" Yukina said getting up form Kuwabara. Everyone one was screaming his name searching for him. One hour later they finally found him, with Koenma's help. Yukina was worried sick as were the other girls. The boys just said he could take care of himself but that still didn't convince them. Hiei was in a graveyard in the Makai. "Hiei?" Yukina said slowly walking up to him.   
  
"It's my fault..."  
  
"What is, Hiei?"  
  
"This." Hiei said pointing to the graves.  
  
"I'm sure it's not Hiei. People just die even demons." Hiei shook his head. Then he knelt down in front of one specific one. He gently rubbed the growing moss off to revel the name. It was his name. Everyone looked shocked. But then they looked down at the bottom and it read 'Here lies all The Forbidden Child's hopes and dreams. Though he continues to live all that he ever had has died. Start over Hiei and leave the past behind. Love Yuki.' A small smile spread across his face. Then next to that stone was Yuki's. Hiei bowed his head to Yuki's and said thanks. Then he stood up and turned around.   
  
"I did kill these demons. During a battle these are all the ones I killed. I buried them here. My teams mates are all over there." Hiei said pointing to another part of the graveyard. "I killed so many...innocent...children, women just trying to protect their children and men who were trying to protect their families. When I was little it disgusted me to protect someone...after Yuki died." Hiei said keeping his eyes on the ground.   
  
"Why is Yuki's here?" Botan asked curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I killed her. Just like I killed myself. She made the stone for me so if I died I'd have a place to return." Hiei said sadly once again looking at her grave.  
  
"Why did you kill her?" Botan asked again. Yusuke jabbed her in the ribs to tell her to cut the questions.  
  
"It's alright to ask...I need to get this off my chest..." Hiei whispered. "She was is pain. She hated the war the fighting. The dying and there was nothing she could do to help or stop it. She fell into depression. I was the only thing keeping her from killing herself. I could see the pain in her eyes. She was so tired. I put her to rest..." Hiei sighed. "I thought it was right at first but now I'm not so sure...would she still be alive today?" Hiei said tears starting to come down his eyes. "Would we be living far away in a beautiful field like she said. Live next to a river so I could go swimming and fishing. Would I get to eat her vegetable from her garden she said she was going to grow? But then I think would she be happy...she was still battle scared..." Yukina walked up to Hiei and hugged him as more tears fell.  
  
What do you think? I know it's been a while and it may be awhile for the next but bare with me I hoped you enjoyed this one! Gomen if anything is misspelled or anything but my eyes are tired I tried. I think I'm going to go to sleep now PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


End file.
